


Skák

by speedgriffon



Series: Other Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar Cullen, F/M, Fluff Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elora Trevelyan enjoys a familiar game with Thane Cullen~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skák

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/gifts).



> for Tasha :)  
> A spin on the chess scene from the game proper-set in her Avvar AU, The Lowlander. (Which is an amazing story & one of my favorites). I had fun writing a character that wasn’t my own—I only hope that I captured her well enough.

Elora didn’t want to be awake. She knew it was morning and that she needed to rise and be productive but all she could do was bundle herself in the fur blankets of the bed and press her face into the pillow. It had been the freezing mountain air that had woken her up  _again_ , making the morning that much harder to greet.

 _Why does it have to be so cold_? Elora thought to herself and felt another shiver run down the length of her spine to her toes. She had to wonder if there would ever be a day where she wasn’t so affected by the weather in the Hold or if she was doomed to spend every morning hunting for heat. If only  _Cullen_  were still there, in bed with her. A little bit of warmth spread through her at the thought of the Thane and the way he they warmed  _his_ bed they had shared since her arrival in Sky-Bear Hold.

Elora could feel her heart racing as she thought about the way his body felt pressed against hers, the weight of his arm around her waist as he held her close in their slumber. No matter how hard she tried to shake the image of him from her mind, Elora would consistently find herself thinking back to how safe and  _warm_  she felt when Cullen was nearby.

There were… _other_ feelings as well—emotions that had her feeling like a foolish girl with the way her stomach fluttered about. It was far too easy for her to imagine his naked body next to hers, their limbs tangled together and breaths mixing…Cullen’s sleepy but intense stare reducing her to a whimpering mess. Elora felt a different kind of heat pool in her belly when she thought about the fur blankets resting low across his hips, the beckoning expression he would give her that silently said  _come back to bed_.

Elora sat straight up, startled by her own  _vivid_  imagination. Suddenly she didn’t care how cold she was, frantically moving off and away from the bed as if it were on fire. Another moment as she was sure she would’ve lost herself and her nerve and put herself in a frustrating predicament. She controlled her breathing as she dressed, closing her eyes and thinking of anything  _but_ Cullen and the flexing of his muscles as he moved…the glow of his tattoos under the sun…the cut of his hips—

“Maker’s fucking breath.” Elora snapped, practically slapping herself in the face as she covered her eyes with her hand.

_Thane? Elora and Thane Cullen?_

The whispers of voices—the  _gods_ , as Cullen had informed her—in the back of her mind only made her embarrassment worse. Even though she was alone she felt eyes upon her and a certain kind of shame washed over her. As if to remind her she wasn’t  _really_ alone, the fire pit in the center of the house sprung alive, the flames standing tall for a few moments before dying down again. She chastised herself for her vivid imagination. Elora had no right to think of Cullen in such a manner, not when he had been nothing but gentle and patient with her and offered her a  _home_  when she had nothing.

To distract from her racing thoughts Elora stoked the fire, watching the embers dance and sparkle alive. She raised her hands close to the fire, using the light to stare at her palms. The mark on her left hand had ceased its growing and the pain from before had settled into a dull ache that Elora could ignore on most days. She glanced to her other palm, focusing her mana to generate a flicker of flames at her fingertips but sighed when she couldn’t hold it for very long. Why her magic continued to elude her was far more troubling to her than the breach in the sky. The Chasind mage, Bethany, had told her with lyrium and rest the magic would return but Elora was impatient. The more days that passed without her magic the more useless she felt, unable to find a place in the clan.

Again, Cullen came to mind—he was fierce in his reminders to her that she need not worry about pleasing the hold, that she was a  _guest_  and that nothing would be asked of her. Elora knew she was being stubborn but it was against her better nature to stand by and take such generosity without giving  _something_ in return. She spent the next hour or so cleaning what little mess she could find, examining and folding up the clothes Mia and brought her a few days earlier. It was idle work, not particularly necessary but Elora was determined to keep herself busy if she were to stay inside.

Elora debated leaving the house but thought better—it wasn’t just the weather she was worried about outside. There were clan members that were still wary of her presence, no longer trusting of her after her actions that allowed her to mend the breach. Elora understood their hesitation but it didn’t stop her from feeling even  _guiltier_  about her place in the clan. Even Cullen suggested she stay inside for the time being, not wanting her to venture out until she was completely healed. After that, Elora was sure she would still not be allowed to wander without supervision…not that she would want to explore the hold by herself. It could only lead to more problems.

Mid-day came and while Elora was studying a tome Bethany had leant her she was startled by noises at the front door. Lingering paranoia had her standing in alert, wondering if there was something wrong. A loud  _thump_  hit the door, echoing around her before a muffled voice.

“Elora?” It was Cullen and after a short moment there was another  _thump_. “Do you mind opening the door?”

She quickly shuffled across the room to do as he asked, hiding behind the wood to shield her body from the billowing wind and rush of snow that followed behind Cullen as he entered. It wasn’t until she shut the door and turned to face him that she noticed the large chest he carried, placing it down near the fire before reaching up to brush the snow from his cloak as he took it off. Elora’s earlier thoughts came rushing back as her eyes wandered down the length of his body, silently admiring his build before shaking her head in an attempt to erase what  _else_  came to mind. Even with him dressed his layers were thin, making it all too easy for Elora to picture what was waiting beneath.

“ _Elora_?”

She snapped her eyes up to Cullen’s face before realizing he had just caught her staring at his crotch. Mortified, Elora could feel her face and body heating but found no comfort it in. For once she would rather be buried under the snow outside or better yet still half-frozen in the river. Cullen’s knowing smirk only made her blush spread until the tips of her ears were burning.

“I—” Elora’s voice cracked and she turned away from him to avoid further humiliation. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she could still feel Cullen’s eyes on her as he situated himself in his home. She quickly changed the subject. “You left early this morning.”

Cullen didn’t answer right away causing Elora to hesitantly raise her gaze to where he was standing near the trunk he had just hauled in. He was still softly smiling at her as he nodded. “Aye. There was work to do.”

Elora understood his need to be short when it came to his dealings as Thane. She learned fairly quickly after the events at the breach that there were some things she would not be privy to, guest or not. Cullen was most likely keeping her safe from the more unsavory matters and opinions some of the clan held towards her but it didn’t stop her from being interested. Elora kept her curiosity to herself—at least until she looked back at the large chest now occupying the main room.

“…And that?” She questioned as Cullen moved to open it.

Cullen surprised her with a short breathy chuckle as he revealed the contents. “Mia discovered some old belongings of our parents.” He explained. “She wanted me to have them.”

Elora watched as he fiddled with a few objects before something caught her eye. “Wait—” She reached out without thought, pulling back her hand when Cullen looked up at her. He quickly followed her line of sight back to where her hand was going before plucking the item from the trunk.

“What?  _This_?” Cullen handed the object to Elora and she carefully held it in her hands as she scrutinized its craft. It looked  _different_  but she still instantly recognized it as a game-board. If the painted tiles along one side gave her any clue she had to guess it was some form of chess.

“It’s Skák…a game.” Cullen explained as Elora placed the board on the table and he rummaged through the trunk until he pulled out a small pouch. “All the pieces should be there.”

Elora took one stone piece from the bag before noticing the way Cullen was looking at her with an amused expression. “What?”

“Would you like me to teach you how to play?” He asked.

Elora faltered for a moment. “Do you have the time for such  _leisure_?”

“Aye, Elora.” Cullen laughed as he sat down at the table. Elora sat opposite of him, fiddling with the velvet pouch of pieces until he plucked it from her hands. “You worry too much. I have time to spend with you.”

“Oh.” Elora breathed a sigh of relief, the sound morphing into a soft laugh as she watched Cullen set up the pieces. The clearer the set-up became, the more she was  _sure_  it was an Avvar version of chess. “Chess.”

Cullen raised a brow at her as he situated the pieces. “What?”

“ _Chess_.” Elora repeated. “It’s...”  _Hard to explain_ , Elora thought. She was never good at the game when she played in the tower, though she also couldn’t remember the last time she  _had_ played.

“A Lowlander game?” Cullen finished her sentence and while Elora nodded she followed it with a small shrug.

“By the looks of it, the game has crossed cultures.” She smiled, examining the board. “I…hope it plays the same.”

“Each piece can be moved a certain way.” Cullen showed her an example and she nodded earnestly, remembering all the rules and movements in a traditional chess set. It seemed that the Avvar had similar rules, just different names for pieces. “The object of the game is to corner or capture the  _hold beast_.”

Elora grinned at that, tracing her finger over the small bear token that rested on her side of the board. “It’s called a King in…the Lowlands.”

“Are the rules the same?” Cullen questioned.

“Yes.” Elora answered. “Though…I’m not particularly  _good_ at this sort of game.”

“We don’t have to play, Elora.” Cullen assured to which she shook her head.

Elora scooted herself closer to the table, ready to partake. Even if she lost—which she had a strong suspicion would happen—she wanted to take every opportunity she had to spend with Cullen. “White goes first…right?”

Cullen nodded, moving forward one of his pawns, the token in the shape of a goat—she wasn’t sure what the Avvar name for it was. Elora thought for longer than what she knew was necessary, especially for a first move. Finally she simply decided to copy his move.

“Are you thinking ahead?” Cullen asked. At first she didn’t know how to respond, unsure of what he meant until she saw his focus on the board, eyes darting to multiple spots.    

“Uhm…no?” Elora shrugged, idly tapping her fingers against the wood of the table.

Cullen seemed wary of her as he moved another piece, this time his knight— _hunter_ —into position. “Playing coy?”

“I told you, I’m not good at this game.” Elora insisted as she moved another goat.

“Forgive me.” Cullen gave a short laugh. “My siblings and I used to play this when we were young.” He was quick this time to move another piece. Elora wondered if  _he_ was thinking ahead and just how good he could possibly be at this game.

“Used to?” Elora stalled as she tried to figure out what Cullen was planning with his moves.

“The game was locked away for a reason.” Cullen’s tone dropped, and Elora noted the wistful glimmer in his eyes. “I don’t think we’ve played since…”

When he trailed off Elora wondered if she had been too intrusive. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“No harm, Elora.” Cullen assured before glancing to her pieces. “Your move?”

“Oh, right.” Elora didn’t even think as she pushed another goat forward. It took Cullen all but a few seconds to move, claiming one of her pawns. “ _Hey_.”

“That’s the game, Elora.” Cullen didn’t try to hide his delight, his grin widening as she playfully pouted.

“You have an unfair advantage.” Elora tried distracting him with her words as she rushed to figure out her best move. To her disappointment it led to Cullen stealing another goat, his hunter advancing closer to her more prized pieces. She tried scooting one of them away.

“If you think  _I’m_  a tough opponent…” Cullen paused to analyze the board. “Don’t play with Mia. Better yet, don’t let her know we found this.” He explained before snatching up another one of hers. “She’s ruthless.”

“Are you sure?” Elora asked, frowning when she couldn’t see any way that would save her tokens from being stolen. “You’re just saying that to trick me into relaxing.”

Cullen laughed loudly this time, much to Elora’s surprise and delight. She wasn’t sure if she had ever heard him make that kind of joyous sound. “Elora, like I said before…” His smile was infectious, regardless of his teasing words. “You worry too much.”

“I worry just enough,  _thank you_.” Elora watched as more of her pieces were taken over by Cullen’s. She grumbled a little, but couldn’t be  _too_  sad. The unexpected had happened and she was having  _fun_.

Cullen seemed to notice. “I don’t think we’ve had the chance to sit like this since you’ve arrived.”

“It’s…nice.” Elora softly commented while ignoring the fact she had just opened her King— _hold beast_ —for taking. It was becoming harder to ignore the rush of emotions that swirled in her head and heart, unsure of what they meant. She was mesmerized by the ease to Cullen’s voice, the relaxed way he was sitting and the calm in his expression.

“It is.” Cullen finally replied before making his move, tapping the board with his fingers. “That’s  _Skák_.”

“Huh?” Elora blinked, bringing her mind out of the daze she had fallen into. Her eyes fell to where Cullen was pointing and she realized what he meant.  _Check mate._  After another moment of pouting she reluctantly pushed the little bear token over in forfeit. “You  _win_.”

“Try not to sound so dejected, Elora.” Cullen smirked. “I can teach you some tactics.”

“I’d rather stick to my own methods.” Elora contested.

“As you wish.” Cullen replied with a sigh before leaning forward in his chair. “You know, this is the longest we’ve talked without mentioning anything about the hold, your hand or other related matters.”

He was right—practically all their conversations since she had arrived as a guest in the hold had been about her health, the tear in the sky and the inner dealings of Sky-Bear hold. While they were not  _boring_  talks, they were certainly more serious. Elora wasn’t sure if there had ever been a more light-hearted moment shared between them until now.

“We should spend more time together.” Elora realized quickly by the amused smile on Cullen’s expression that she had said those words aloud. Instantly she felt flustered, her mind jumbling together words to make the situation less humiliating on her part.

“N—not that we don’t  _already_ spend time together.” Elora rushed. Her face heated the longer Cullen stared at her without saying anything. “What I mean…what I  _meant_ —“

“Aye, Elora.” Cullen finally stopped her rambling and she held her breath as he leaned forward over the board. “I understand your meaning.”

He studied her for a moment, honey eyes scanning over her features with a hidden depth she couldn’t pinpoint. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

“You said that.” Cullen’s voice was soft, his whisper something Elora had never heard from him before.

Silence filled the space between them but Elora could hear her heart racing, pulse thumping along her throat as she tried to read the situation. Was he… _flirting_ with her? More importantly had  _she_ initiated it? Had she flirted  _back_? Elora hadn’t meant to—the playful banter had come so naturally to her—but she couldn’t say she regretted it either.

One of Cullen’s hands reached across the board but instead of claiming her remaining piece his fingers wrapped around hers, his thumb darting out to brush over her knuckles.

“Would my Lowlander like a rematch?” There was a teasing behind his question, one that brought back the familiar fluttering of nerves in Elora’s belly. However, instead of being ashamed of her feelings—whatever they may be—she felt excited.  _His_  Lowlander; Cullen had said to her. Elora could only smile, not wanting this moment, or day to ever end.

“Prepare the board, my Thane.”


End file.
